International Ninja Attack 1
Welcome to the first tournament ever of the international ninja attack competition 100 people from all over the globe have came to this tournament Commentators 1-80, Stage 3:Tomohiro Ishii 81-100, Stage 4:Keisuke Hatsuta Stage 2:Kengo Komada Stage 1 105 seconds 1 long jump 2 hop rocket 3 parley 4 island escape 5 warped wall 6 tarzan rope 7 lumberjack climb Competitors 1 Loki Kuroi 4. island escape 2 Diep Lam Anh Sasuke Vietnam SR Cut 3 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. long jump 4 Janet Smith Cut 5 Raiarii Manea Cut 6 Akira Omori 1. long jump 7 Tiana Webberley 2. hop rocket 8 Yoshio Kojima Cut 9 Shinji Maggy Cut 10 Dustin McKinney 7. lumberjack climb. time out 11 Jun Sato 12 Georgia Munroe 13 Yuumi Seimiya 14 Taylor Amann Cut 15 Yoshiki Ito 16 Maho Tanaka 17 Ho Thi Ngoc Bich Cut 18 Barclay Stockett Cut 19 Takuya Kawahara Cut 20 Andrea Hah Cut 21 Mao Nakamura 22 Norihito Kamei Cut 23 Rie Komiya 24 Brian Kretsch 25 Ako Iwamoto Cut 26 Kota Yamada 27 Lorin Ball 28 Kouji Hashimoto 29 Tatsuya Tada 30 Kacy Catanzaro Cut 31 Aspar Jaelolo 32 Muji Mulyani 1-01 33 Murtadlo 1-02 34 Puji Lestari 1-03 35 Nur Alfita Rahma 1-04 36 Naoya Tajima 1-05 37 India Henry 1-06 38 KAREN Cut 39 Daisuke Nakata 40 Ruel DaCosta 41 Imogen Horrocks 42 Yuko Higashi Cut 43 Daniel Gil 44 Simon Brunner Cut 45 Olivia Vivian Cut 46 Daisuke Matsuda 47 Beth Lodge 2-01 48 Rena Higashi 2-02 49 Ragivaru Anastase 50 David Campbell 51 Kevin Bull 52 Kazue Watanabe 53 Alexander Wurm Cut 54 Meagan Martin 55 Jamie Rahn 56 Mika Watanabe 57 Ben Cossey Cut 58 Sayaka Asami 3-01 59 Michelle Warnky Cut 60 Rene Kaselowsky 3-02 61 Ayako Miyake 3-03 62 Marco Jubes 3-04 63 Yuuji Washimi 3-05 64 Alyssa Beird 65 Rachael Goldstein Cut 66 Benjamin Grams Cut 67 Hiroyuki Asaoka Cut 68 Koji Yamada Cut 69 Moritz Hans Cut 70 Jesse Labreck 71 Karl Fow Cut 72 Jonny Urszuly 73 Toshihiro Takeda 74 Owen McKenzie 4-01 75 Shingo Yamamoto 4-02 76 Do Duy Quan 4-03 77 Bunpei Shiratori 4-04 78 Deren Perez 4-05 79 Danee Marmolejo 80 Katsumi Yamada 81 Bryson Klein 82 James McGrath 5-01 83 Kazuhiko Akiyama 5-02 84 Le Van Thuc 5-03 85 Makoto Nagano 86 Ben Polson Cut 87 Nguyen Phuoc Huynh Cut 88 Jack Wilson Cut 89 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 90 Jake Murray 91 Ashlin Herbert 92 Kenji Takahashi 93 Ali Hay 94 Timothy Shieff 95 Drew Dreschel 6-01 96 Tim Champion 6-02 97 Yuuji Urushihara 6-03 98 Jessie Graff 99 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 100 Yusuke Morimoto 100 attempts Stage 2 110 seconds 1 double twister 2 unstable bridge 3 dancing stones 4 rope maze 5 barrel roll 6 heavenly climb Stage 3 no time limit 1 hawkeye have 10 seconds to spot the number in the wheel 2 domino hill 3 ultimate plank 4 shin-cliffhanger 5 peg jump 6 hang climbing 7 heartbreaker 8 pendulum bridge Stage 4 35m 80 seconds 1 horizon rope 15m 2 brick climb 10m 3 rope climb 10m